She's my angel on flesh
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: After just opening a tattoo parlor KAgome goes to a concert to get her mind off of thing...six months later she knocked up with someones baby,Who’s going to know? Not the father. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on my bed and like a rock hitting a squirrel I came up with this awesome new story idea….well I hope its new oh yeah and for all the people who read Where to Begin, I'm finishing off the last chapter right now, there's going to be a sequel, and just as good, yet sometime the sequels don't do as good as the original. Maybe that's just movies….anyways read on!

"Cluck Cluck," Talking…

'_Wait a minute, I'm a duck, why am I Clucking_?' Thinking…

Chapter 1, Who's going to know? Not the father.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

She jumped at the baby kicked, got her every time. She smiled as the baby moved within her womb. Looking over her Tattoo parlor THE BLOODY ROSE, Kagome smiled. She was told that it would never work out. Yet here she sat seven months into her business reeling in people from all over the place. And the money. She rubbed her swollen stomach as if to try and calm down her bouncing baby praying to the gods that they don't push on her patter again, she's already been to the bathroom trice in the last thirty minutes.

She looked at the people waiting in the lobby waiting for all the people who worked for her and produced the best work to finish with their latest customers.

"All done girly!" a happy voice came from behind her. slowly turning her chair around to see Sango pulling off her gloves as the girl got off the table to look at her tattoo on her back, a fairy with its wings spreading wide on her lower back.

"I love it!" she squealed as she turned to show her mother who smiled at the beautiful picture that Sango been working on for the last week to make it perfect for the girls eighteen birthday. The girls father looked at it disapproval written all over but Kagome could see that her was willing to do anything for his daughter, just to keep her happy.

'I _wish you could have a father like that…_' Kagome thought painfully. As the parents paid Kagome for the 300.00 dollar tattoo, Kagome thought that was and outrages price for a tattoo, but all the detail Sango put into it and the two trips the girl had to make to first for the outline and then the coloring, it was well worth it. Kagome smiled at the thought of the girl being fifty and showing it off to her grandchildren. The girl gave Sango one last hug after having plastic wrapped around her back and giving Kagome a hug good-bye telling her that she was going to tell every one about this place. Who didn't know? Kagome thought. Her shop was well known already, but she really didn't care. Doodling a picture of a man of her dreams, she sighed as Sango cleared her throat.

"You need to find yourself a man." She stated leaning up against the desk. Kagome looked up at her.

"Why?" she said, then patting her stomach, "When my little mans born he'll be all the company I need."

"Oh so sure of yourself huh? What makes you think that it's a boy?" Sango laughed shacking her head, "Yesterday 'He' was a girl." Kagome just smiled a guilty look.

"Don't know, I want them to be a boy today," she sighed.

"We'll—" Sango never got to finish as Shippo busted through the front door yelling "WHERE CLOSED!" Kagome about fell off her seat as she looked at Shippo who jumped over the desk.

"Kagome, I need you to come….no leave…you need to get somewhere, anyplace but here!" Shippo yanked Kagome up out of her chair, all one hundred and seventy pound, and about hosted her over his shoulder like a sack of potato.

"Wait a minute!?" Sango said pulling Kagome out of his grasp, "What the hell is your problem!?!?" She stepped in between Kagome and Shippo.

"I-we-you," it was the only thing he said.

"Kagome you need to hide and fast!" he yelled dragging her to the back of the parlor. Two other artist looked up from their work as Kagome was being dragged. It wasn't until she was yanked the other way by Sango.

"Why the hell dose she need to hide?" She hissed.

The front doorbell rang as Kagome saw the fear skyrocket on Shippo face. Turning slowly she thought the devil was going to take her, but it was much much worse….it was her worst nightmare…and it was going to come true.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Five months ago…

She had had enough, three people standing before her just couldn't get the picture that Kagome didn't have the time to deal with them.

"Listen, I know its your birthday, but I cant let you just come in and demanding a tattoo without talking to one of the artist first." She stated in a firm voice. This really wasn't her day, not that she hated her job, just right now she would rather be somewhere else kissing a monster instead of kissing up to these people.

"Well if you look in your nice book you'll see that I didn't make the appointment to get my tattoo done today!" the blonde lady yelled. Kagome hated it when peopled yelled at her, made her feel small. And she didn't like that one bit.

Sighing she looked through the book again trying to find the lady again.

"Sorry, your not in here," she said as the women in front of her grew red with anger.

"Listen I want to get my tattoo today and I'm not leaving until I get it, got that?" she yelled pointing a finger at her chest. A low growl started to bubble in Kagome throat as someone cleared their throat.

"Hey Kags, I'll take her, I'm open right?" looking over her shoulder at one of the best artist Kagome even met next to her best friend.

Inuyasha came up taking the book out of her hands, "if you go and pick out what kind of tattoo you want or if you want me to draw one out really quick." She sighed as people left to go look around.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded as she sat back down into her leather chair. Her shop THE BLOODY ROSE has been open for almost two months now. She was scared. Some jobs she read about didn't last past there first three months…oh was she scared shitless.

"Yeah I'm fine, just stressed." She said as she looked around the parlor wondering what she was going to do. She didn't have anyone in for her to tattoo on for the rest of the night. Looking up at Inuyasha she smiled sweetly, "How Kikyou?" she asked.

"8 months to the day, she been keeping up with all her diets and walking the block around our neighborhood." He smiled. Kagome was glad, she was hopping to here from Kikyou about the upcoming baby shower before she popped.

Groaning she remembered she still needed to get her a gift.

"Kagome, we've all been worried about you." He said as she looked up at him, of course Inuyasha would worry about here. They've known each other since grade school. Rubbing her forehead she thought about what she needed to do, pay bills, get some more supplies before the summer rush…god she was not stressed. She would never admit to that…

"Kags, you need to take a break." Inuyasha said as he looked over the list of people coming in. "Your open for the rest of the night," he stated and turning to gather Kagome stuff up.

"No, I have to get my bills in and make sure to you all have you—" Inuyasha placed a hand over her mouth.

"Listen, you've been stressed lately, yes you have," he said when she shook her head, "Here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"These are the tickets I bought in December to go to the Demon Riders concert tonight." Kagome looked at the tickets scared to take it, she didn't want to go, and she had to work. Inuyasha must have read her mind as he turned her around and stuffed the tickets in her back pocket.

"I'll stay here and pay the bills, make sure that there send off, you go and have a good time." She was about to say something when he growled at her.

Giving her a shove she was pushed out of the parlor looking behind her to see Inuyasha smiled and waved her on. She reached back and pulled the two tickets out of her back pocket reading what time it was. she had a few hours to kill before the concert. Looking down at what she was wearing she decided that she was going to go and change. She was wearing normal clothes. A death metal concert would shun her for the turtle next she was wearing and the faded pants. why didn't anyone tell her she looked so bad? Maybe because she was so stressed that she wouldn't have know the difference and brushed off the comment of someone telling her she looked like a anorectic bear…ugh.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

the show was about to start. Twenty minutes said someone from above stage. Looking over his reflection in the mirror he though of what else he needed. Sesshoumaru wondered if he should add another necklace or something. He didn't know what, or didn't care. Sighing as he turned away from the mirror to his band mates, two who where smoking there last cigarettes and another drinking a beer.

"So what'ch doing to night." Lincoln ask him. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulder, his body hurting and he wasn't feeling all to much like himself, god, he needed to get laid or something.

Hearing a knock on the door, as someone yelled that it was time, all four of them started towards the door. walking down the long hallway below the stage, the vibration from the crowd all around them couldn't keep a high squeal from echoing up the hallway.

"OH SESSY-CHAN!!!" all four men jumped. Growling low in his throat Sesshoumaru kept on walking ignoring the women behind them. Ruku gave him a sideways glace seeing that Sesshoumaru was trying really hard not to listen to that voice.

"Sessy-chan stop right now!" Abigail Rogers, the one person Sesshoumaru hated more then his life right now came charging up the cement hallway.

"If you don't stop I'm going to scream!" she yelled, already half screaming. Stopping for the sake of his band mates that just kept on walking knowing they shouldn't interfere.

"What to you want?" he asked in a low voice. When he felt her wrap her arms around his thighs it took all his will power not to rip off her arm, his inner beast hating the women with every second they where together.

"What are you doing after the show? Coming to my place are you that's just great, don't be late. And I'll wait for you!" she came in front of him giving him a nice long kiss. His blood started to turn to acid, he was getting madder by the second and if she did one more thing to piss him off even more there was going to be hell to pay.

Her kiss was sloppy and way to slutty for his taste, when she drew back smiling Sesshoumaru took that moment to turn to the side to spit out her taste as much as he could.

"How DARE YOU!" she yelled slapping him, "I give you my heart and you do that!!?"

"No, you gave me a tainted mouth that poisoned." He hissed shoving her off to the side. Not that he was mean all the time, its just he was acting all tight and stresses lately. His mother told him that he was going into heat, and sometime it was different than others. Well it was, and he hated it. Him and stress don't work out well.

Walking down the hallway as a loud scream echoed following him into the nights of hell. He couldn't wait to start playing on stage, to forget everything, to forget the witch, this heat thing and his stress.

OoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Kagome shoved herself through the crowed, she needed to get to the front. Yet she didn't want to get stuck in the moss pits, she go a black eye and a bloody nose last time she was in it and she knocked the shit out of people who gave it to after that.

Her low cut black shirt resting just below her shoulders. Her wore a chain necklace that had a skeleton welded to it. her eyeliner wasn't as heavy as she had before, yet darker around her eyes to bring out her bluish-green eyes. Her hair was thick and falling down her back in heavy waves. She should had placed it up into a ponytail but she didn't want to. Her pants where tight and her studded belt with a joker skull with a rose shoved through its top was shined, she wore her spiked bracelets and thick rings on her finger.

(N/A: this is what I look like, most of the stuff I wear…but I have short spiky hair.:)

She shoved her way closer to the stage, more to the left because that where her angel of darkness was. Sesshoumaru. Her Killing perfection. Well he wasn't hers but a woman could dream couldn't she? She would like nothing more then to take him home for a night. She finally got to the side of the stage free of the mosh pit. Shoving other people off who wanted to get to where she was as they cussed at her. Watching as the lights on stage started up and dark figures came onto the stage. Kagome, like everyone else started to scream out yelling Sesshoumaru name.

Zion, the drummer started one of their hits, as Lincoln, the bass guitarist started a low beat as the lights came onto him the crowed went wild as the one person Kagome was waiting to see came onto the stage, taking lead of the song. Sesshoumaru hit the notes on his Charvel EVH Guitar, oh did she want that baby.

Ruku the lead singer, came out on stage singing into the song, giving the whole gothic, death metal affect a new meaning. Yet Kagome started only at Sesshoumaru, singing as loud as she could to the songs, which he wrote.

Kagome started to lose herself at the concert giving all she had into it, singing head banging, which was going to leave a slitting headache in the morning. Then when she looked away form the other band members she saw Sesshoumaru staring right at her. smiling as she sang the words to him, knowing he couldn't here her, but most likely read her lip, when he when into a solo, she did the air guitar to herself, knowing the keys and notes well enough, looking up again she saw the he was right above her now on stage playing right in front of her. She looked up seeing deep into his eyes, him challenging her to do it better then him. Smiling a wicked smile she blew him a kiss, right as his solo ended, he watched her as she winked at him as the crowed around her made her disappear.

At the end of the concert Kagome pushed her way to the back of the crowded field. She wanted to get out of there. The headache that she was dreading to feel was coming on a few hours earlier. Watching as drunken people tried to get make there way to the back of the field at the exit gates she smiled as many of them fell down half passed out.

She finally made it out, walking the what seemed like ten mile walk to her car she looked around for where it should have been parked.

"Oh my god!" she yelled seeing an empty spot between a van and BMW, her little piece of shit bug was gone! Looking around to make sure she wasn't tripping she ran down the parking lot filled with people looking for her bug, grey and missing the left side window.

Oh she was beyond pissed now!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru had to find her.

That was his only thought when he walked to his trailer. Well, not his only, he thought about what her name was, where she was from and if she liked the concert. It seemed like she did by the way she was singing the songs and playing, kid him not, the air guitar. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have been surprised if he had given her his guitar that she could have played along to the song for real. He really didn't think much of anything later on the night until he suddenly found himself walking downtown in the middle of the night.

Looking around at where he was he didn't seem to mind. Walking on like he was never pulled from his thoughts, which drifted down to her again. Stopping at a street corner he looked up at all the building that still had their lights on.

Then a sound of someone crying as they ran into them caught his attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment that it was some whore trying to have a 'Acidental meeting'. But when he looked down he came face to face with the one girl he's been thinking about.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Kagome really wasn't paying attention to the world around her. her car was gone and that was the last string that pulled her into her tears. She knew she was just under to much stress, but when some one had jacked her car that hit a hard spot in Kagome emotion. Walking the many miles back to the town, heading towards her shop to make sure it was still there. She knew it was but she just needed to go and flop down in her nice comfy chair and bawl her eyes out for a few hours.

She was living with Sango and Miroku because she had poured out her saving into the parlor. Crying as she made her way to down the streets, she didn't even know where she was going or the fact that she was going to run into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as her voice sounded horse and strained from the crying, her eyes puffy and stained with her running mascara, she looked up hoping it wouldn't be someone she needed to run from yet when she did, she looked right up at the demon of all demons.

Gasping in shock Kagome took a step back, yet running into a trash can behind her as it dumped itself to it side.

"Well shit," she muttered turning around as the sound of the trash can scaring her, "Could anything else go wrong tonight." She muttered as she went to pick it up.

"Women, are you without a car?" his voice boomed behind her. head jerking to look over her shoulder, Kagome forgot for only a moment that he was still there.

"No, I did but its gone now." She said after fixing the can. She turned smiling up at him.

"I lost it a the concert." She said as she went to walk on by him.

"Night." She said as she walked on. Her brain was screaming at her for walking away from this golden opportunity to getting his autograph, knowing she couldn't keep her big mouth shut about meeting Sesshoumaru from the Demon Riders.

Before she could even turn around someone grasped her arm yanking her back into strong arms. A mouth closed over hers before she could even make as so much as a squeak.

Sesshoumaru held her in his are in a tight hold keeping her from moving, he thought he was nuts thinking he could just take this human like this…a bed would be better.

Moaning into his kiss as Kagome pushed up into his mouth hoping to get more access to it, while giving more of hers to him. His tongue traced her bottom lip before she opened her mouth letting him devour her with his mouth. She tasted of blackberries and that turned Sesshoumaru on all the more. Breaking the kiss he looked down at her, lips swollen and eyes started to drown in passion. He wondered if any other guy has ever kissed her like he did. Then the thought of another man with her drove the beast into and angry fit.

Grasping her hand he drug her down the street, hoping to find the nearest hotel as soon as possible. Kagome was suddenly yanked up closer to him as an arms curved around her waist keeping a tight hold on her. she looked up at him seeing that he was looking for something. That when it crossed her mind. She was in for it tonight.

Finding and Hotel that would make due for the heavy moment Sesshoumaru walked up the first desk throwing some money down on the counter.

The lady at the next jumped as she watched Sesshoumaru hold out his had for a key, knowing who he was and that he had paid enough money for a week she handed him a key card as Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome to the elevator. Stepping inside he pressed the button on the wall that the card said to what level they were on. Not even bothering to wait until the door was closed he shoved Kagome up against the wall and attacked her neck with kisses, bits and licks. Kagome gasped as her hands fell to his shoulder gripping the thick leather of his trench coat. She tilted her head to give me all the more access as she giggled when it tickled and moaned when it hurt. Her body seemed to be flying away as she felt his hands start to wonder all over her body, tracing her half bare arms sending Goosebumps all over her body. His hands reached around her to grasp her breast nicely.

"Where the monster I've always heard of." She asked with a sigh. Sesshoumaru slowly kissed up her jaw line until he kissed her lips.

"Why you want the monster?" he asked in a low husky voice.

She shrugged her shoulders and started to rub her hands on the inside of his jacket. Kagome saw that he was still wearing what he wore to the concert.

"In such a big hurry to get out you forgot to change, my, my." She said taunting him. Sesshoumaru growled, before she could even see him move, he bite down onto her should almost drawing blood, yet still got a loud cry from her throat.

The doors open and before Kagome couldn't even think they were out the door they came to large doors. Slipping the key card into the slot Sesshoumaru slammed the door open and shoved her inside. Before she could turn around he shoved her against the wall warm hands reaching up to grasp her breast hard under the fabric of her bra. His mouth attacked the back of her neck as he through his hips into her butt, humping her slowly form behind.

Kagome decided two could play at this game. Shoving herself of the wall she forced herself into Sesshoumaru and made him stumble backwards. Turning to face the demon in human flesh as he growled at her action.

She smiled walking towards the bed, stopping to look over her shoulder that the still frozen in spot demon. She did a little jerk of her head telling him to come to her, as he stridden to her shedding his jacket and crawling on top of her as she fell back. His hands attacked her…..

"Kagome!" someone yelled shaking her. Kagome shook her head looking around to see that she was still in her tattoo parlor. Her erotic daydream of the man that took her through haven and hell at the same time. She was about to fall back if Inuyasha didn't just walk up behind her to grab her before she hit the ground…she barely felt the arms holding her…she was more interested in what the golden eyes were going to do to her….

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Okay so it's a slow start….I hope you like it….I'm still trying to get everything done on my other stories… CHOW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey kiddies!!!! heres the next fabulous chapter of She's my angel on flesh……..i'm thinking of getting a tattoo…fit my whole punk thing I got going on… anyways here's the next chap tell me what you think and I'll try to finish my other chapter as soon as I can for the other stories…its just when I get a good idea on something Im stuck on it and cant do anything else has that ever happed to someone?

Anyways here my thanks to my first reviewers!! **Dramashopper, Irihi-chan, Ru-Doragon, Disella, fluffy'sfan, sirenblood, ladyfairygoth, crystal Lilith, Kagome.is.better, kagsess-forever, **thank you thank you thank you a bunch!!! I plan on putting all my fan's names at the beginning to show how much I love them!!!! I feel all happy dappy inside….what the hell is dappy?...who knows I love making up new words!!!!! Kudos!

"Bark Bark Bark!" talking.

'_oh, my god, I've turned into a dog!?!?' _thinking '_I'm a cat not a filthy dog!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

_I've found her…after all this time I've found her…_

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do…he was board out of his mind, Abigail wouldn't leave him alone, so he was stuck with her. some time in the last five months he was somehow talking into being her boyfriends. It was more for looks on her part than for him. He really didn't care that she was his, gag him, girlfriend. Even though he never said it or acknowledged someone about it when they asked him. She was nothing but a thorn in his side that he couldn't get rid of…more less the only thing that bugged him more was the many dreams of the women that slept with him five months ago.

Ruku said to let the girl go, yeah so much for letting her go. He's turned the city he met her in upside down and still he couldn't find her. not one bit of a clue to lead him to her.

He was walking down a large sidewalk with two of his band mates next to him, the hot day didn't seem to hot with them all decked out in there heavy metal clothing. Black shirts, tight faded black jean pants with holes or patches all over. Zion was crazy enough to be wearing a long trench coat that almost touched the ground. His long jet black hair was flowing around him as he walked his own pace. Lincoln were just as crazy as Zion, his heavy leather jacket that had so many studs on it makes people think twice before running into him. His lips were pierced twice on the lower lip. Both Lincoln and Zion had thick black eye liner around their eyes giving the whole gothic look. Sesshoumaru was happy to be out with his friends and not with the witch that suddenly announced that they were getting ready to take the next step, what ever that was supposed to be.

"Hey Sess, you were thinking about getting a new tattoo?" Zion asked as he walked up closer him. Shrugging his shoulders as he pulled out a pack of cigs. Not that it hurt him; it was a nasty habit he picked up over the years. Gave him something to do when he was writing a song. Sighing as he lit the cigarette and took a deep drag.

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten around to doing it." He said as he looked around to see what have given Zion the idea of getting a tattoo. He spotted a parlor across the street its neon red lights bright. _The Bloody Rose_.

His gut turned at the name of that place. It reminded him of her. he remembered the tattoo that was on her back. Shaking his head Zion looked at him funny.

"Your thinking of her aren't you?" Lincoln asked. Sighing as he looked at his two best friends. They knew everything that happened that night. Everything except what went on inside the bed. He wasn't up to telling other of that night only that he would never forget it.

Just then someone gasped behind him, all three turning around thinking it was another fan coming up to get a autograph. Sesshoumaru looked down to see a boy maybe at least twenty looking up at him like he was the devil. Sesshoumaru remembered the day when people looked at him like that. What the hell was wrong with the kid. The boy started to hyperventilate as his face turned ten different kinds of grey before all the blood drain away from his face.

He stuttered a little taking a step back as he started at Sesshoumaru who was bringing hell on his back.

"You're not supposed to be here." the boy said as he took off across the street almost getting hit by a car. As they honked at him, he jumped over the hood of the other car and ran into the _The Bloody Rose_ Parlor like a bunny from a fox.

"Why aren't you supposed to be there?" Lincoln asked as Sesshoumaru stood there dumbfounded.

"Don't know." Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and as they stood there wondering what was going on they realized that they were drawing a crowd.

"Lets go see whats wrong with the kid, dose he own you money or something?" Zion asked.

"Not that I know of." Sesshoumaru said as they took off across the street getting closer to the Tattoo parlor.

"Hey I've heard of this place!" Lincoln asked as they got closer, "Yeah, this is where Jessi Sister got her tattoo, said that a chick here named guacamole or something."

"Hey you idiot, who in their right mind would name their child after a fruit?" Zion asked.

"Well it's not a fruit you dip." Lincoln asked.

Right as the boys stepped into the parlor the bell ringing and the sudden yelling of a women came to there ears.

Sesshoumaru was the first to see who it was, and his heart stopped.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

_Five months ago…_

She smiled walking towards the bed, stopping to look over her shoulder that the still frozen in spot demon. She did a little jerk of her head telling him to come to her, as he stridden to her shedding his jacket and crawling on top of her as she fell back. His hands attacked her clothes breast. His hands trailed down to grip onto her shirt and pull it over her head. His mouth came down to slow lick circles around her exposed chest. Latching down onto her chest right above her right breast and sucked.

Kagome hands reached up to grip onto hair and she moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her chest when he stopped he sat up and kept his legs straddling her hips. She smiled up at him as the only light was the moon showing into the room. Reaching up as much as she could as he tried to keep her down. Well it wasn't hard because he was heavier then her by a long shot.

Pulling at his shirt that smelled of him, musky and all male. To help he took off his shirt for her, his pale skin glowed in the moonlight as she reached up to trail her hands over the muscles. She watched as his eyes closed as she kept trailing her hands all over him. It wasn't until she got an idea, reaching down she rubbed his straining area where it hurt the most.

Growling at what she did his eyes flew open to show they were changing color. Smiling that she could make him turn like this she shoved him hard surprising him more than anything and crawled on top of him.

Still growling his hands came up to cup her ass as she placed her hands on either side of his head. Looking down at him she smiled.

"I thought you could be more dominating?" she asked as she watched a twisted smile form over his lips. She decided to wipe that smile off his face. Pushing her hips down to press hard against his lower parts she watched as his face turned to what looked like pain and his teeth shown clenched together a hissing sound coming from him.

"Well?" she asked. Before she could even blink she found herself on her back and his hands ripping at her clothes. Before she could even think she found herself laying naked under neither his heated gaze.

"Oh, I can be very dominating, bitch." Kagome didn't really care that he called her that. She actually felt turned on that he could call that. Raising her eyebrow she reached up pulling his head down.

After kissing her he started to trail down her body kissing her down her chest, mouth latching onto her left breast, sucking hard. Kagome groaned as his hands gripped onto her hips keeping her from moving. Feeling the heat flow into her lower body like a waterfall Kagome swore she was going to die.

Then he bit down. Hard enough to draw blood. Kagome cried out nails digging into his scalp.

He lifted up only to attack the other side. After he got bored this, well he couldn't say he was getting bored, he just wanted everything else she had to give him. As he kissed down her stomach and passed her belly button, swirling his tongue in it and trailed down to where she smelt the most womanly to him. He could feel the heat coming from between her legs and he wanted more than anything at this moment of his life.

Kagome knew where he was going she was getting ready to feel it. but when his mouth did one long suck on her pearl she screamed out legs wrapping around his head. Sucking an biting down on her clit. He dipped his tongue into her wet cannel and moved his stroking along with the movements of her hips. Oh god she tasted so good.

Kagome rode his stokes along coming close to her first climax hoping it would feel as good or even better than this. He came up licking his mouth making sure that he had all her wetness off his lips.

Crawling up above her too look down at her him licking his lips still.

"Well this doesn't seem fare, you get to have all the fun while your still clothed." He smiled down at her as he reached down to unlatch his belt and rip his pants off. Kagome giggled as she realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. Such a bad boy. Him still crawling on top of her, his manhood pushing into her stomach. Reaching up she trail a hand down it.

Kagome was a little worried, was he going to fit? Not that he was long, it was just he was wide, very wide. Yet, he had to be the biggest she has ever been with, and is going to be most likely. Licking the tip of her fingers she reached up circling the head of his dick, the smoothness of his felt so nice under her finger.

"So you want to skip the foreplay, or…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence before she found herself lifted up and hugged closely to his hard aching body.

" would rather skip it, but if you have anything else you want?" she could swear there was a hidden message in his words, either way, she did want to do something else.

Pulling away from his body, she repeated what she did, taking a nipple into her mouth. Trailing more kissed down his stomach and farther until she found her face to face with his manhood. Stroking it, it jumped. Kagome gasped then giggled. Leaning down to take the tip into her mouth. Taking it out to lick the top all the way to the base as strong hands gripped her hair. Hand reaching down to massage his balls as a groan came out from above her.

Taking he tip into her mouth once more she shoved herself down as fare as she could to her mouth, biting back the gag feeling she pulled him in as far as she could once more. With him being so wide she couldn't fit all of him into her mouth.

Sucking and biting down onto him sucking as hard as she could and then pulling back when she knew he was getting close.

Smiling up at him as he growled at her. before she could stay anything she was shoved down and felt fingers felling her opening.

"I think your more than ready," she smiled at him as he drew back his finger to lick them clean. Her mind snapped as he shoved himself into her. she gasped body arching off the bed hands digging into sheets.

Not stopping until he reached the end of her. her body was so wet what he just slid in only thing making him go so slow was the tightness. Not that she was to tight, he knew he was almost too big, but shit she felt good. Pulling back, then thrusting hard into her, getting a gasp and a low groan. She about screamed out when he bumped the end of her. her body was screaming in pain of the felling of him within her, yet it was so good, she didn't want him to stop.

"Oh, harder." She moaned as the wetness between them flowed even more making them move fast. Sesshoumaru hissed in a pleasure as his body started to thrust into her harder. As her legs wrapped around his waist as he lost himself into her body. They both could feel their bodies getting closer. Kagome nails dug into his back hard enough to leave welts. She was almost there. So close.

Sesshoumaru turned a little to thrust as deep as he could and hit a spot that scent Kagome over the edge and screaming his name in her high climax. Sesshoumaru thrust a few more times before his body shook and exploded in the highest climax he has ever had. Both rode the pleasure out, wave after wave until Sesshoumaru fell down a top of her. Panting and groaning in the after mass. Kagome equally tired gasping as she felt Sesshoumaru fall like a dead weight on top of her. she really didn't care. She loved the feel of someone resting on top of her. wrapping her arms around his shoulder and digging her head into the crook of his neck while he fell asleep.

Not far behind him Kagome drifted off into her own sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A/N: I suck as lemons…not my best thing…but I tried…I have so many romance books I tried to get some sort of thing out of them….and..welll…..shit just read on….i'm embarrassed now..)

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sesshoumaru woke up she was gone, now here not even ten feet away from him was the women that plagued his dreams at night. Made him want no other women than her.

He hated her.

He hated wanting someone.

It was nothing but pain. It reminded him of his late…late…

Sesshoumaru eyes traveled south as he caught the bulge in her stomach his beast suddenly raised to the top and anger flowed over his body. She was pregnant. She took a step back and started to fall. Luckily a man took a step forwards grabbing onto her she only she didn't seem to realize that. She only started at him eyes wide with fear. He suddenly put two and two together and realized why the boy took off. to warn her. to hide her…

There was going to b hell to pay. The bloody woman was pregnant and she was hiding from him…and his anger got the better of him.

"You fucking bitch," he hissed taking a step forwards. She gasped pulling herself to her feet taking a step away from him. Two people took a step in front of her one growling another sending him her own death glare.

"So you decided to take me when I was at my weakest?" he hissed. "You're a slut arnt you?"

"Hey Asshole," a woman stepped forwards. "You have no right to call her that!" she walked up to get in his face.

"Sango!" Another guy jumped up grabbing onto her holding her back. Just missing her swinging fist of furry.

"Kagome go." A guy said pushing her towards the back.

Sesshoumaru growled in anger, before anyone could see him he was before her. Gasping as she took a step back his hand reached out grasping her arm tight, tight enough to bruise. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to take a step back. His hands tighten as she winced in pain.

Not giving her another chance to speak he started to drag her towards the door both Zion and Lincoln took a step to get out of his way.

"Hey you Asshole where are you taking her!?!" The Grey haired guy yelled running to stop him both of Sesshoumaru band mates took a step blocking his way.

"Sorry, Sess and the little lady are only going to have a nice long talk." Before anyone else could say anything both Kagome and Sesshoumaru where out of the parlor and halfway to his car.

"Please you hurting me!" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru only growled not even bothering to stop. Kagome was harshly dragged until they reached a parking lot and a black 67 Nova sat came into view. Opening the passenger side he did everything but shove her into the car. With the door slamming he was on the other side opening his door before Kagome blinked.

Staring the car, she sat there nails digging into the leather seat. she didn't even dare look up at the man next to her. she was to chicken shit to even breathe.

The Nova roared down the highway and she didn't even more. It wasn't until the car jerked to a stop and her looking up from the black carpet floor of the car did she see that they where sitting in a park parking lot. (say that five times fast!)

Looking over so saw that Sesshoumaru was staring at her very intensely, his golden eyes digging into her soul. Jerking her head away she swallowed as best as she could. She felt like crying, more then crying she was so close to the person she been dieing to see for the last five months. Closing her eyes she tried to think of an happy place.

"What is it that you want? Money?" His voice made her jump. Shaking her head she looked up over at him. He was still looking at her turned so that his back was against the door half of his right leg resting on the seat.

"So what you were going to give birth to my child and never tell me?" She flinched at the venom of his words, shaking her head as she looked out into the landscape, it was starting to rain. When did the clouds come?

"I didn't know, not until I missed my second time for my period." She sighed as she looked up at him.

"SO you were never going to tell me?" he hissed.

"How could I?" she hissed back, "how many women have come up to you say " 'hey howdy, I'm knocked up with your kids,' or 'give me money or I'll take you to court!' " she said as he stared at her, he shook his head looking away.

"Too many I've lost count." He said.

"And how could I get to you, you don't think I've tired to find you?" Kagome said.

"You could have found me, god only knows I don't want my child running around without me knowing."

"Oh, the monster has a caring heart." Kagome hissed. " Gezz this is news let me call the press."

"You want to lost your throat bitch, keep taking."

The car suddenly seemed too small. They were both in a glaring contest as she about lost it. She opened the door and jumped out. Growling came up behind her as she stepped out into the rain.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To jump off that cliff and kill myself, will that make you happy?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

I have to go to bed… my spring break ends tonight, today, sniffle that sucks…hey I have only 55 days left of school and then I graduate. …HELL YES BABY!!! THE LAINSTER IS LEAVING THE BUILDING!!!!! .

CHOW!!!


End file.
